111179-update-notes-8292014-feedback-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- Yes. Yes. Thanks for getting out this fix in a timely manner. | |} ---- ---- It is finally possible to play a DPS Medic! | |} ---- ---- I thought excessive Medic DPS was a glitch/bug-exploit too? | |} ---- ---- An exploit/bug that has no intention of being fixed. And is, in fact, getting buffed from what I've been informed with. I'm not sure if the devs see it as an exploit. | |} ---- Haha okay, I thought they might have it in their nerfgun sights already. Good for Medics then I guess. | |} ---- ---- This is because servers are still down for patching. When they're up and the patching is completed, you won't get this issue. | |} ---- ---- Same thing for us... we were at progression night wednesday after the "fixes" tuesday night which broke this fight. 3 hours of knowing each attempt is a wipe. Hope its done by this weekend | |} ---- ---- Oh sorry thanks :D you're still my favorite b/c fluttershy is my favorite :3 | |} ---- ---- Based on what one of the devs said in the previous feedback discussion, they're working on these bugs currently but they haven't been able to fix them yet. I believe at least, hopefully they'll make some progress because Kuralak is pretty annoying when it happens. | |} ---- A fix was released for it. I believe it was called "skip the quest". Fixing something that can just as easily be skipped over in favor of the other few hundred quests you can do for xp isn't terribly high on the "Need to Do" list | |} ---- ---- ---- Forum downtime message has been updated :) The downtime has to be extended a bit. Thank you very much for your patience! - Team WildStar | |} ---- Why is this such a huge issue with some espers? Honestly don't see such a huge deal with it. Most people turn off friendly telegraphs in favor of being able to see detrimental telegraphs better anyway. But as a more educated answer.. Different teams do different things and create different fixes. The team that manages and handles how skills and spells works is likely far more busy reworking and fine tuning all the skills that are being changed in the next drop. Fixing a telegraph that nearly no one sees anyway is unlikely to be near the top of the list with all of the actually buggy skills they are fixing. | |} ---- ---- Pretty much this. There's a large number of people currently in GA as of now. Having half the fights be huge bug-fests is a big no-no. I know Carbine is doing what they can and honestly I've been VERY happy about all the recent changes, announcement and future changes. But this needs to be fixed VERY soon. People in my guild have already quit once this Prototype bug was (re?)introduced. And honestly, if these GA bugs get fixed quick enough, I feel the game will be in a good spot with the new changes following up. It's really the last major thing that needs to be addressed so I feel this is something that should be top priority. | |} ---- ---- ---- Reading the forums, it always makes me laugh when people say that the developers don't care. Why would you not care about supporting either your passion, livelihood and product? Boggles my mind. | |} ---- ---- ---- So as that thread is maintained by another team, I can't speak in too much detail about it but I do know it is behind and that they want to get on and update it with a lot more known issues/keep it updated etc. I don't think it will ever have *EVERY* known issues, I think it's better as a sort of "Hot Known Issues" thread. | |} ---- ---- When? Do you have the patch notes where it is textually expressed this? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- + Malfunctioning Dynamo targets the first 3 people who enter the raid instance (wtf?) | |} ---- ---- ---- Well I sold mine back for a FULL Elder Gem refund got my 140 points and used them with No issues what so ever. Thank you for this fix and also the medic delay bug as well. But yes I did get Gold along with the 140 missing Elder Gem, So you may have just seen you recieve 6gold but didn't pay attention to how much elder gems you had in the first place to see you get the refund on them. That might be the case. But I definitely looked before and after. I Received my refund for Sure. | |} ---- ---- ---- This was already fixed. I did it solo on my alt like 2 weeks ago. (note the completion date in screenshot) | |} ---- Although the bugs are annoying, it's nice to see people giving a true assessment that they're not "unable to be killed" bugged. I do hope they can get the few bugs mentioned solved soon though, by drop 3 I can imagine the game will be in a pretty decent state. | |} ---- ---- not sure if serious... just did this quest yesterday, and the day before on another alt.... if it isnt working for you it might be a glitch you should get in contact with CS about ... or you could be trolling.. paid or otherwise =o just go back and grab it again, if it bothers you, infact you don't even need to go back iirc its in your quest log, look near top left of log, should be buttons for current(?) completed(?) and abandoned(?) not sure what actual labels are as i am not ingame atm. | |} ---- ---- ^ I just posted in the bug reports memory leak thread. Wildstar just crashed a few min ago for me due to a memory problem. This hadn't happened to me prior this patch so i'm not sure if it's the cause of the patch or not, regardless some insight would be great. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----